


Supervision

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Humiliation, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, doggie dildo, dub-con, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries out his first toy, indulging in his secret fantasy, and Hannibal walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for telerafairlyreie.  
> My Tumblr is Dangerslut as well.

Will groans and huffs as he lowers himself down on the thick, red, doggie dildo. The suction cup bottom was firmly secured to the tile flooring of his kitchen, and Will had locked his dog outside and shut all the blinds so that he would have some privacy. 

It was his first time ever using one, human or dog shaped, and he had though the narrow tip of the doggie dildo would be easier to take, but apparently it was going to be difficult no matter the shape. He gasps as he feels the tip of the dildo finally pushes past the tight ring of his virgin ass; lube the only thing saving him from feeling pain. He has tried to stretch himself open with his fingers, but the anticipation had been too much, so he obviously hadn’t done as good of a job as he should of.

Exhaling slowly and baring down, Will slowly takes more of the dildo inside of himself. It was thicker than what he had should have gotten for his first time, but the size of the inflatable knot at the base dildo had looked too good to pass up. This model also had a tube that would allow him inject himself with simulated cum once the knot was inflated, so that had been another reason for Will to buy it, much to his shame.

He had always like the idea of being knotted and bred, being tied to another human being and pump so full of cum that his stomach swelled. He had jerked off to the idea of someone bigger and stronger than him holding him down and forcing a knot on him, making him theirs forever… But that was only a fantasy, and one that he could never actually live out.

No one was going to claim him forever, broken as he was, and no one had a knot. Might as well use the dildo and pretend.

When Will bottoms out on the thick plastic inside of him, it forces a low grunt out of him. It hurt, the muscles of his ass burning at the stretch, but it also felt good. He felt so full, and every time he rocked his hips back he felt the dildo brush over something that made a low buzz of pleasure hum through him.

Planting his hands on the floor between his knees, Will rocks back and searches for more of that feeling, moaning every time he hits that spot right. He’s panting with the strain, but with every moment that passes the pain fades more and his cock gets harder.

He refuses to touch himself though, not wanting to cum to soon. Not until the knot was full and he was pumping cum into himself.

Desperate now, desperate to finally feel a knot stretch him open, Will reaches back for the pump and gives it a quick squeeze. He sucks in a sharp breath when he feels the pressure inside his ass increase, making him feel even fuller.

Will squeezes the pump quickly several more time, rocking back and forth as the knot gets bigger and bigger. The mix of pain and pleasure is making him delirious, even as the stretches him until there was no way he could pull off of it without seriously hurting himself.  
He didn’t care though. It felt so good to be this full, to be trapped and helpless on the knot. Like he was about to be bred.

He’s so lost in the feeling, in the need to cum, that he doesn’t notice that someone has entered his house until his dogs swarm around him. The licks to his face and neck shock Will out of his pleasure high, and he looks around wildly for whoever opened the door, praying it wasn’t Jack or Alana. He’d die if either of them saw him like this; naked, aroused, and stuck on a knotted dog dildo. 

But who let his dogs in and entered his house was much worse than Jack or Alana.

“Hannibal!” gasps Will, his face turning deep red out of mortification as the psychiatrist casually strolls into his kitchen with not a hint of disgust on his face.

Panic swells in him and a scream perched at the back of this throat, Will tries to stand up so he could run away, forgetting about the knot. Pain flares through his bottom, forcing a strangled yell out of Will as he sits back down, tears welling in his eyes from pain and shame.

“Will? Are you alright?” comes Hannibal’s concerned voice from across the kitchen, making Will flinch. “You are not injured, are you?”

“I’m fine, please leave,” stutters Will, looking down at his knees and covering his crotch with his hands. He doubted Hannibal could see anything, not with the way his dogs were circling around him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to cover himself.

“You do not sound fine,” replies Hannibal, walking across the room to Will. “What is wrong William? You do not have to fear being judged by me. I have seen all sorts of afflictions during my time as a doctor and as a psychiatrist.”

“Please, it’s nothing serious,” whimpers Will, trying to lean away from Dr. Lecter and tugging painfully at the knot again. “Please, just go.”

Hannibal pushes Will’s dogs aside so he can get a better look at the other man, the corner of his mouth twisting down slightly as he mental pieces together Will’s nudity and the several tubes coming out from his rear end.

“Don’t look,” sobs Will, begging as Hannibal walks around to crouch down behind him. “God, oh god, don-”

“Sssh, William, I am just checking to see if you have harmed yourself,” says Hannibal softly and placing a hand on Will’s shoulder. Will jolts at the touch, like it burned him, and his grimace turns into a low moan as Hannibal pushes him forwards slightly to get a better look. 

“P-p-please! Stop!” cries Will, tears finally slipping down his cheeks as he feels the knot pull at the rim of his ass, Dr. Lecter’s finger smoothly gliding over the taunt, slicked skin.

“No blood, that is good,” murmurs Hannibal, taking his finger from Will and pulling the younger man back upright. “Your body is taking it all very well, Will. I am impressed. You have done this before, yes?”

Will feels his stomach fall out when Hannibal asks him that, asks him so casually that they could be talking about the weather instead and there would be no difference. How the hell could Hannibal not be freaked out about this?! Seeing him naked and stuck on a doggie dildo, of all things!? 

Why hadn’t he left, like Will had told him to?

“No,” sniffles Will, answering his psychiatrist because he doesn’t know what else to do right now. “I’ve never… Nothing. Ever. You scared me and I forgot.” 

“Toys like this can be very dangerous, for reasons just like that,” replies Hannibal, his voice slithering over Will like a snake. “If one of your dogs was hurt and you had panicked and tried to run to them?”

Will twitches as Hannibal picks up the discarded pump, hoping the other man would deflate it for him so that he could get off the dildo and forget this ever happened. 

“What am I supposed to do? Get adult supervision?”

“That would be preferable,” agrees the doctor, giving the pump a firm squeeze.

Will gasps as the knot swells even more, wriggling on the dildo and looking back at Hannibal with horrified eyes.

“W-what are you doing?” snaps Will, mortified. He wants to pull away, to get off the knot and away from Hannibal.

“Supervising. Testing your equipment to make sure it is suitable for your use,” states Hannibal, placing the pump back down and placing his hands on Will’s hips.

“I’m sure its fine!” gasps Will, trying to twist out of the psychiatrists hands and ending up keening as dildo rubbed against that wonderful spot inside him. “I’ll be fine!”

“I hardly believe that,” says Hannibal, much sterner this time. He grips Will’s hips in his hands and starts to rock the curly haired man back and forth, making Will moan and shudder. “What if you were to have one of your episodes while doing this? If this toy, at this size, ripped out of you, you would bleed out before anyone could help you.” 

Will sobs again when he hears that, the thought never having crossed his mind. Maybe Hannibal was right, that he did need someone there when he used the dildo, just in case? But god, why did it have to be Hannibal? For a moment, he wonders what the shrink is getting out of this. What issues this explained to the great Dr. Lecter.

“Touch yourself, William,” says Hannibal smoothly, the heat of his breath brushing over Will’s cheek. 

Giving in with another sob and a fresh set of tears, Will does as he is told. He takes his cock firmly in hand and strokes it in time with his rocking hips. He lets himself go, not thinking back who is behind him, just focusing on cumming. The sooner he was off of the knot the better.

But after several of jacking himself hopelessly, Will starts to beg. “More-ah. I need more,” he moans, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forwards shamefully.

“More of what?”

Will quivers then, his hand stilling on his cock as he fights to force the words out. “The c-cum,” he whimpers. “I want it… I want to feel more full.”

Hannibal’s hands move from Will’s hips to the bag of simulated cum on the floor, quickly readying it. 

“Why? What does it do for you?” asks the psychiatrist, his voice deep and rough with lust.

“Oh god, don’t do this now… Just give it to me,” gasps Will, rocking back on the dildo of his own accord now, pleasure jolting though him. “C’mon, please Hannibal, give it to me!”

“Why do you need it, William? Shouldn’t you’re hand be enough?”

“Fuck,” whines Will, stroking himself again. He needs it so bad, needs to cum so bad. “I want to feel full.”

“Why?”

“Oh fuck, ahh… I need to be full of cum. I need it.”

“Why do you need it? You can tell me William. I won’t judge you.”

“It makes me feel owned… Ah! F-fuck! And bred. L-like a good b-bitch should be,” cries Will, grinding frantically onto the knot.

At Will’s confession, Hannibal releases the simulated cum and allows it to flow through the dildo and into Will. Will moans loudly at the first cool gush, his hand blurring over his cock as he strokes himself. His stomach felt so tight and full, like he would burst at any moment. He wished he could see the swell of his stomach, but when one of Hannibal’s hands wraps around his mid-drift and pushes down, he can feel it there.

And all it takes was that push to push him over the edge, making him cum harder than he ever has before. His mind blanks out and his body goes limp, spearing him even deeper on the fake cock as he slumps back against Hannibal.

He moans softly as Hannibal continues to rub and press down on his straining belly, torn between wanting to stay wrapped in Hannibal’s strength and warmth, and running away and hiding from the world forever. 

“You did ever well, my dear,” says Hannibal soothingly, pressing his lips to the top of Will’s head. “You took almost a full bag, but I am sure you would be able to take two in time. Would you like to do that one day? Under my supervision, of course.”

Will knees in response, neither agreeing or refusing the offer. He just didn’t want to think about it now, content to stay right where he was and drown in the feeling of being owned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will grudgingly comes to terms with his desires.

Will wakes with a gasp, sitting straight up in his bed. He’s soaked through with night sweat and is shaking, and he looks around wildly as reality settles back in. After several deep breaths, Will groans as he tries to rub the nightmare from his eyes.

Every night since Hannibal had walked in on him, he had nightmares. The doctor’s whispers about the horrible things that could happen due to Will’s dildo poisoning his dreams. Tonight he had dreamt about sleepwalking down the road by his house, glassy eyed with blood running down his legs, but other nights he dreamt about his dogs being killed by some unknown creature and unable to do anything to save them.

His nightmares bothered him so badly that he had to put the dildo away and out of sight, fight with himself not to use it. He couldn’t let himself, or even worse, his dogs get hurt because of his own stupid lust.

But he craved it. Craved the feelings of fullness and completion it gave him. He loved that it could fill him so much that his stomach swelled, made him feel owned and used.

And the way Hannibal had felt crouching behind him; strong, and warm, and powerful…

Grabbing a towel from beside his bed, Will lays it down on the bed before peeling of his soaking shirt and lying back down. He could get through this. He just needed to forget about that damned dildo and move on.

\---

“Will, it is good to see you. I doubted that you would be coming to your session today,” says Hannibal as he steps aside to let Will into his office. Will notices the slight smirk on the Doctor’s lips, the smugness in his voice, and bristles at it.

“I shouldn’t be. I should have told Jack to find me a different psychiatrist after what you did,” grumbles Will, entering the office as he adjusts the bag he was carrying on his shoulder.   
“Why didn’t you?” asks Hannibal, watching Will curiously as he follows the younger man into the heart of the room.

Will’s fist tightens around the strap and he grinds his teeth together for a moment before answering. “I told you to stop, to go away, but you didn’t,” spits the curly haired man, turning to glare at Hannibal. 

Hannibal meets his gaze, seeming unaffected by Will’s anger, much to Will’s displeasure.

“You should have stopped when I told you to Hannibal. I could charge you with rape!”

The room goes silent, both men staring each other down as they wait for someone to make the next move.

“But I’m not going to,” Will finally says with a sigh, breaking eye contact. “I need something from you… I need your supervision.”

The tension in the room fades away the moment Will makes his confession and Hannibal visibly relaxes.

“What has made you come to this decision?” asks Hannibal, maintaining his cool exterior.

“I thought about what you said, what could go wrong. It gave me nightmares,” admits Will, shifting awkwardly and hating himself for feeling this way. “But I don’t want to stop using it… It’s all I think about.”

He looks down at the bag, tucked tightly under his elbow and blushes. God, he shouldn’t have brought it here. He should have thrown the damn thing out the window and driven right past Hannibal’s office.

“You brought it with you,” states Hannibal, eyeing the bag. “Would you like to use it?”

Will squirms again, torn between his desire to be filled and wanting to tell Hannibal to go fuck himself. But then who would he have to watch over him while he fucked himself on a dog dildo? Certainly not anyone he knew, and there was no way he was going to be able to find someone to help him any time soon. He could hardly make eye contact, so how was he ever going to explain something like this to a stranger?

“Yes, but if I tell you to stop, you have to,” replies Will firmly, looking at Hannibal’s ear. “It’s you last chance, Hannibal. If you refuse to stop again, I will call the police on you.”

Hannibal takes a deep breath through his nose at Will’s ultimatum, sizing the other man up before nodding in acceptance of Will’s conditions. “There will be no need to call the police, William. We will do this properly from now on.”

Will nods, satisfied. Then he looks around the office, not sure where to go from here. “So…”

“We do not have the best accommodations for this activity, but I think it would be best at the desk. Come,” cuts in Hannibal, stepping in close so he could lay a hand on the small of Will’s back and lead him to the desk.

“The desk? Wouldn’t your couch be better?” asks Will, allowing Hannibal to lead him along. He suddenly feels frightened and ashamed, all of his anger deflating as Hannibal took back control.

“Any messes made will be easier to clean up,” explains the psychiatrist, taking the bag from Will when they reach the desk. “If you decide you want to do this again, I would recommend it be at your home, or mine. I do not want to leave any traces of this that may offend my other clients.”

“Oh,” replies Will dumbly, letting Hannibal bend him at the waist, pressing his chest down to glossy desk top.

“Did you prepare yourself before coming, Will?” asks Hannibal, opening the bag and taking out the doggie dildo, the tubes, lube and simulated cum from within. He places them right in front of Will’s face, forcing the younger man to see them and accept what was going to happen.

“Um, ah yeah. Did a better job than last time,” mumbles Will, blushing furiously as he feels Hannibal undo his belt, then push his pants and boxer briefs down his thighs. 

“Do need any other kinds of stimulation before we begin?”

“Uh… No. I’m good. Just put it in me.”

Hannibal plucks the dildo and lube from in front of Will’s face, popping the lid and liberally coats the doggie dildo with it. He then presses it between Will’s bared cheeks, making the curly haired man jump. 

“Take a deep breath. It’ll make it easier,” instructs Hannibal, rubbing the tip of the doggie dildo against Will’s tight hole.

“I know what to do,” snaps Will, his whole body tensing for a moment before fully relaxing. “You don’t have to talk me throu- Ah!.”

Will’s protest was cut off as Hannibal starts to ease the narrow tip of the dildo into Will’s perfect ass. The doggie dildo widened the further down the shaft it went, preparing the user for the tick, knotted base, and Will took every inch beautifully.

The empath whimpers and shakes as Hannibal slowly feeds his ass the thick shaft of the dildo, spreading him wider and wider. Hannibal doesn’t give it to him all in one go though, fucking the dildo steadily deeper and twisting it from time to time, drawing the most pitiful whimpers and gasps from Will’s lips.

By the time Hannibal worked the thick base into him, Will was bucking back desperately, his cock hard as rock and precum dripping from the tip. Hannibal takes the cupped end of the dildo in hand and grinds it into Will, making the younger man squirm and mewl on the desk.

“Very good William,” praises the doctor, taking the pump in his free hand a squeezing it repeatedly to inflate the knot. 

Will’s mewls turn into a high keen and he claws at the desk as the pressure inside him grows along with the need to cum. All thoughts but cumming flee his brain as the knot spreads him even wider, plugging him up and owning him.

“Good bitch,” praises Hannibal, setting the pump down and rubbing Will’s lower back. Will arches up to the touch, whining softly as the knot jostles inside of him and makes him see stars.

“Alpha,” pants Will, canting his hips back and looking over his shoulder at Hannibal. “Please, please… I need. Alpha please.”

“What do you need?” purrs the psychiatrist, tugging at and twisting knotted dildo inside of his favorite patient, making Will gasp.

“Breed me!” begs the curly haired man, looking up at the looming figure of Hannibal with wide, desperate eyes. “Please, oh god, please. Breed me good Alpha, fill me up! I need it!” 

“Needy bitch,” chuckles Hannibal, giving Will’s ass a firm slap before picking up the first bag of simulated cum and attaching it to its tube. “But I guess I can give you what you need.”

Lifting the bag high in the air, Hannibal allows the liquid to flow down into Will, the younger man sighing happily as the first warm rush enters his body. At first he just feels extra full, warmth pooling in his gut and making his cock jerk out of pleasure. Then the feeling turns into pressure, stretching him from the inside and making room where it shouldn’t. It made Will pant and squirm on the desk top, pinned between pleasure and pain and loving every second of it.

“Oh, A-alpha,” moans Will, pushing his sweaty forehead to the cool wood below him. “It feels so good. I’m so full- ah! Full of your seed.”

“Take every drop for me, my good bitch,” murmurs Hannibal, rubbing Will back again before replacing the empty bag with the second one.

Will nods, panting and wanting to be good for the man behind him, but he can’t help but whimper pitifully as he is filled even more. His belly starts to swell visibly now, hanging heavy below him, pressing against his aching cock.

“That’s it, that’s a good boy,” praises the Hannibal, finally reaching between Will’s legs and stroking his mess of a man below him as the last of the bag empties.

It only takes a few firm strokes of Hannibal’s hand before Will is shooting all over the front of the doctor’s desk, his cum dripping down the polished wood. The little that splattered over Hannibal’s hand was promptly rubbed into the taunt skin of Will’s swollen stomach, rocking Will back and forth, making him feel the full weight of the cum inside of him.

Will drifts between hazes of pleasure and pain, barely listening to Hannibal as the psychiatrist continues to praise him. He felt wonderfully fucked out and content that he could live out his fantasies without judgment. Maybe one day he could fully forgive Hannibal for taking advantage of him, but as of right now, he was fine with letting Hannibal make it up to him like this.


End file.
